Eyeless Gang
The Eyeless Gang is a notorious criminal organization in Karnaca obsessed with the occult. They first appeared in Dishonored: The Return of Daud, and are one of the antagonists in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. The gang is led by Dolores Michaels, Ivan Jacobi, and Shan Yun. Description As opposed to other groups of marginals, the Eyeless gang has members from all social classes, gathered by their interest in studying and experimenting the occult. Some are fighters and sponsor thrill-seekers, some are former Brigmore Witches who lost their powers, while some even come from the aristocracy. Their operations spread across the city: from the Albarca Baths at the Campo Seta Dockyards, where bonecharms are used in fights, to the Spector Club in Upper Cyria, which provide strange and illegal delights called "sanguine transfusion" to their members. The Return of Daud During the months following Delilah's coup on the empire's throne, a group of Eyeless infiltrated Maximilian Norcross' castle to steal the Twin-bladed Knife from his collection. They cut down Norcross' guards with cold efficiency and escaped with the artifact, but one member was captured by Daud. Daud interrogated the man, saw the tattoo on his chest and learned that the Knife would be moved to Karnaca. Daud went to Karnaca to meet with a contact, captain Sierra Esquivel of the Grand Guard, who told him that the tattoo is the symbol of the Eyeless. Shortly after that, Daud was captured by some witches, who gave him to the Eyeless in Albarca Baths. Quotes Idle *''"We have the relic, that's all that matters. They say it's secure in a secret place."'' *''"The Outsider is walking among us. Always watching. Sometimes I sense his black stare in my back."'' *''"I need to have more of the Sanguine Infusion. The other night, I almost saw his little face. Maybe I can talk to him. Say I'm sorry."'' *''"In my previous life, I died of boredom in a stinking office. Let's make the next death more interesting."'' *''"Hm... Don't tell me I've lost my talisman..."'' (after being pickpocketed) Alerted *''"Is someone asking for trouble?"'' *''"Is that you again? Stop hiding, you cockchafer!"'' *''"What?1 No, no! Come out and fight, you rat!"'' (when a body of an Eyeless is detected) Searching *''"... We're always watching! Always."'' *''"... Where are you hiding? The Eye will guide me right to you..."'' *''"... Huh, no luck. Let's search over there then."'' *''"I'll find her. I need that eyepiece."'' Returning to Idle *''"OK, now I'm jumpy. Seeing things in the shadows. Hearing things in the wind."'' *''"... Ugh, by the Eye, it's probably too late now..."'' Detection *''"You! This place is for our eyes only."'' *''"You missed your chance. What a shame."'' Attacking *''"You should've stayed in your boring little world!"'' *''"You thought you could be one of us? Fool!"'' *''"I'll fill my pillow with your hair, for luck!"'' *''"Time to cry and bleed!"'' *''"Let's hear how you die!"'' *''"I'll see you in the Void."'' *''"I'll paint my nails red with blood!"'' *''"What's that?! Take it off of me!"'' (when being attached with a mine) *''"Noo! You monster!!"'' (when an ally is killed) *''"We'll both die, but you're going first!"'' (when there is only one Eyeless left) Reaction to Supernatural Abilities *''"Did I really see-?"'' *''"You don't deserve the gift of magic!"'' *''"What is this black magic?! Show your true face, monster!"'' (after canceling Semblance) Trivia *Eyeless members who appear to be former Brigmore Witches use character models that noticeably lack the flowers and vines usually found on the witches' skin. *The Eyeless gang was first mentioned in a public announcement in Dishonored 2. Gallery Eyeless Tattoo.jpg|The tattoo designs inside Eolina Rey's Red Camellia. Eyeless Tattoo 2.jpg|"Cultist's Blessing", the Eyeless Leader design. Eyeless Members Tatto Design.jpg|"Eyeless Motif", the Eyeless members design. Jeannet Lee.jpg|Jeanette Lee at the Albarca Baths. Eyeless Member.jpg|A gang member. Eyeless Member 3.jpg|A gang member with the tattoo on his forehead. Eyeless Member 2.jpg|A gang member with the tattoo on her neck. DotO Eyeless Spector Club.jpg|An Eyeless at the Spector Club. ru:Безглазые Category:Death of the Outsider Category:Enemies Category:Gangs